Shadow Man
by TrunksSword213
Summary: This story reminds me of Kenshin's fight with Kurogasa. Please R
1. 1 Bad Feeling

                             **      1.Bad Feeling**

               Kenshin Hemora stood on the steps of the dojo,  staring up at the sun. "_The_ _dream I had couldn't have__ been __real,"_ Kenshin thought. _"It was just a dream."_

  Kenshin was thinking about a dream that he had been having the last few days. In it there was a man fighting Kenshin. He was cloaked in shadow. The man was carelessly dodging Kenshin's attacks.

                 The Strange man was clearly stronger then Kenshin. He seemed to know Kenshin's moves before he even began to make them

                  In the dream, the cloaked man performed a strange technique that completely threw Kenshin off. Then, the cloaked man leaped up and sliced Kenshin open.

                  "Kenshin," Miss Karou shouted. "Wake up!" She was crying. "Something horrible has happened."

                   Kenshin realized that he had fallen asleep. "What?" he asked, confused. "One of your students is dead," Miss Karou said.

                          **      To Be Continued**                    


	2. 2 Tragic Sight

2. Tragic Sight  
  
Kenshin followed Kaoru to where Kenshin's students were (in this story Kenshin is a teacher at Kaoru's school). She led Kenshin to a student. The student's stomach was bleeding. He had been cut by a sword. He was not going to live. "Who did this?" Kenshin asked angrily "I'll get them. "The Shadow Man did it," the young boy gasped for breath "He's pure evil." The boy's eyes closed he was dead. "Shadow Man," Kenshin and Kaoru said together "Who's he?" "I know," a young boy said. "He insulted Sasuno," the young boy pointed at the dead student "Sasuno attacked him, then the Shadow man jumped up and cut him." " How could someone do that," Kaoru sobbed, "it's just not right." "Ha Ha Ha," a deep voice said, "Kenshin Hemora, I challenge you. " I accept," Kenshin said, "Everyone, get out of here, this is between him and me.  
To Be Continued 


	3. 3 Battle Begins

3.The Battle Begins  
  
" Are you ready? " Kenshin asked. "Yeah lets do it," The Shadow Man replied. The fight began. The Shadow Man leaped up and slashed his sword at Kenshin. Kenshin Easily dodged the attack. Kenshin and the shadow fighter ran straight at each other. The two swords clashed together. They grunted as they tried to force each other back. Finally they moved their swords and backed away from each other. " You are fighting quite well, Battousai," the Shadow Man complimented. "You are too," Kenshin backed into a fighting stance. The battle continued. Shadow Man rushed at Kenshin, and at the last second, jumped behind him. Shadow Man swung his sword with incredible power, but Kenshin blocked the attack. " How could he do that to Sasuno," a student standing nearby said " It's just not right." "The Shadow Man must be one of the manslayers left over from the revolution." Kaoru said. " You're right," one of the students shouted, " Go Master Hemora." Meanwhile Kenshin was busy fighting the Shadow Man. " You're good," the Shadow Man said, " can you dodge this?" The Shadow Man swung his sword at Kenshin. Kenshin jumped out of the way. Shadow Man sword was now stuck in a tree. He quickly pulled it out. The Shadow Man noticed that Kenshin was nowhere in sight. " Over here," a voice from the sky called. It was Kenshin. He raised his sword and struck the Shadow Man, who barely managed to dodge the attack. A small cut was on the Shadow Man arm. " You are quite powerful Battousai," the Shadow Man said. " I didn't think I would have to use this technique." The Shadow Man rushed forward apparently trying to stab Kenshin. Kenshin prepared to block the fierce attack. At the last second, the Shadow Man raised the blade and struck Kenshin. " Ha Ha Ha," the shadow fighter laughed, " know you won't die. I want to fight Battousai the manslayer. I will give you one day to search your soul and find him." With that, the Shadow Man raced away As Kaoru tended to Kenshin's wounds, Kenshin spoke up. " I must go," he said, " I must find Battousai the manslayer. I don't know if I will come back, so promise you won't look for me." " I promise," Kaoru said. 


	4. 4 Searching The Soul

*Sorry This Chapter is So Short  
  
4. Searching the Soul  
  
Kenshin was walking along, looking for a good place to sit and think. " How can I defeat him?" Kenshin thought, "I don't want to become Battousai again." Suddenly Shadow Man jumped in front of Kenshin. " Think about how Sasuno was killed," the deep of Shadow Man said, "feel the anger, get mad, become Battousai." Shadow Man dashed away. Kenshin realized that the only way to defeat Shadow Man was to become Battousai. " I must destroy him," Kenshin thought.  
To Be Continued 


End file.
